The Prince and the Road to Redemption
by GypsyMermaid
Summary: Three years after Loki has been banished to Midgard adjusting to its strange customs & finding love for the first time in his life, he wants to make amends with Thor & Odin. (Sequel to the prince and the musician)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Heloo! I just want to thank you guys so much for such great feedback. Reading your reviews and getting such amazing comment really helped me to go on and work on this next installment of this series. It really means a lot to me! I apologize for taking so long I've been busy with a lot so I appreciate your patience. I hope you continue to enjoy this series as much as I did writing it, and keep the reviews a comin! Xoxo,  
>GypsyMermaid<strong>

Three years after Loki has been banished to Midgard adjusting to its strange customs & finding love for the first time in his life, he wants to make amends with his family. (Sequel to the prince and the musician)

_Everything belongs to the awesome Marvel..except for my original characters!_

**The Prince and the Road to Redemption**

Chapter One  
>Preparation and Realization<p>

"Loki, cut it out I am gonna be late for work!" It was a beautiful summer morning. Grayden was supposed to have the day off but her boss called her to fill in a shift. Loki had a day off from his bank teller position, and was eager to spend it lying in bed with his favorite person in the world. Being his usual early bird self, he started a pot of coffee and went to shower. Grayden was preparing for a shower of her own when Loki called out to her "Join me?" She could hear the mischief in his voice. Oh was it sexy. Without responding,  
>she opened the bathroom door as quietly as she could and snuck in. She dropped her robe &amp; silently opened the shower door.<p>

Her stealth was pretty epic. Loki with his back turned was humming when she ran her soft hands down his back gently. He shot up at the contact and shivers ran down his spine. "Morning handsome" she purred. He slowly turned around to face her. "Good morning my sweet girl, I love when you greet me like this" he said pulling her close to him and cupping her bottom in his hands gently patting it. The shower door began to fog from the beautifully hot water and the even hotter passion from its two current occupants. She leaned up to kiss him and they began to shower. "So, how long are you going to be at work today since technically speaking it's your day off?" He asked. "Boss man said until 2 this afternoon so it should be a quick day."

"Very well, the sooner you bring your sexy mortal ass home the sooner you can get your surprise my darling" he winked. "Really? Hmm..it must be pretty big babe, you've been hinting at this all week" "Oh yes, I can't wait to see the look on your face, and don't you dare go ask Anne I've already threatened her to be still you little sneak" he laughed. "How'd you know I was..damn you Loki you know me too well!" "Indeed I do, you're my woman are you not?" "Damn right just as you're my man" They both got that lustful look in their eyes and he pulled her into another deep kiss. She went to reach to turn the knob off but Loki grabbed her and lifted her up ready to take her right then and there. Before he could go any further Grayden playfully spoke "Loki cut it out I am gonna be late for work!" "Can't I make love to my woman in the morning?" "Of course you can but you know what happens once our energizer bunny asses get going, now off with the water sweetie" He reluctantly put her down and sighed as he reached for the shower knob.

She kissed him in between his shoulder blades softly and smacked his bottom leaping out of the shower laughing down the hall. "Dearest why do you insist on toying with me this way, you know I will only come for you!" He leapt after her caught up with her and spun her naked body around to face him. She moved closer to him and whispered in his ear "because my love, in the end you'll always come for me". She turned around and very slowly sauntered into the walk in closet, as he silently thanked the gods for that view. Down below he began to ache for her. Damn. He would get her back for this.

30 minutes later they were fully dressed having breakfast when the doorbell rang. "Hey good morning are you ready to go?" "Sure come in let me grab my bag". Anne walked up to the table and grabbed a muffin. "Wow, these are awesome!" She said stuffing her face. "I know, I made them" Loki said pride fully with a smirk on his face. "And it only took you nearly a year to learn, pretty slow for a god huh" Anne laughed. "If only I had my powers at this moment I could erase your mouth completely" Loki rolled his eyes, still smiling. At first things were rocky between he and Anne. She was very protective over Grayden and didn't trust this stranger that she took into her home after not even a full day of knowing him. When Loki explained that he was foreign royalty from a distant realm Anne bugged the hell out. He had to be some sort of con artist, but he didn't have any real motives to cause harm. He was simply an outcast on a strange planet. One day while Grayden was upstairs doing laundry, Anne decided to have a talk with Loki in the lounge room. In talking to Loki Anne could see exactly why Grayden fell for him. Grayden and Loki were total opposites but were exactly the same. "You guys really are perfect for each other, it's sickening but don't get a big head about it" Anne rolled her eyes. "I can see you really care for her. You are her sister and I must love anyone she loves. Anne, I only want to make her happy" Loki spoke. "Which you have. She makes you pretty damn giddy for a man of such grand and badass power. A guy that treats her the way she deserves is good in my book, but if you hurt her your royal godly ass getting kicked...your highness" Anne spoke very seriously dropping the usual sarcasm from her voice. "Point understood" Loki passed her his bag of chips. Did he actually shutter under Anne's gaze? Wow, didn't see that coming, plus ten for her I'm quite impressed, he thought. That's how their brother and sisterly friendship began. Anne was a great verbal sparring partner in the insults department and Loki or Anne wouldn't have it any other way.

Winning over the best friend? Check! Grayden's older brother was a bit harder, as the topic of brothers was still sensitive. Rain was over protective over his little sister, a feeling he knew all too well. An overbearing handsome boisterous man, that caved into his sisters every whim. He reminded Loki a lot of Thor. She had his heart & if Loki broke it, god or not, prince or not Rain would kick his ass from earth to Asgard. He was still suspicious of Loki because come on, he literally fell from the sky and came virtually out of nowhere, but he gave him the benefit of the doubt because he saw just how much Loki loved his baby sister. He saw how much she loved him & just how happy they made each other. Rain wanted to have a man to man talk with him soon, so for now he was ok with it. But, he was watching and watching carefully.

"Alright girly, let's get this show on the road, I'm gonna go start the car thanks for the muffin Loki see ya later & good luck with the surprise!" Anne said as she walked out the door. Grayden finally put her shoes on and also heading towards the car closing the door. Loki stood there with her bag in his hand counting down until she realized what she was missing. "5..4..3..2.." The door swung open, and she looked up "I for-..she was cut off "your purse my love" Loki said finishing his lovers sentence. "God, I'm such a spazz sometimes!" She rolled her eyes. "You're my spazz, now give us a kiss" Loki chuckled. She pulled him down to kiss him. "Smart ass" she said in between kisses. "Tell me something I haven't heard" he said sarcastically. "I love you bum, see you later" she smirked walking out the door. "I love you more" Loki replied. As he watched the car speed off he thought to himself, a bum? I am NO such thing, I am a God and a Prince..HA!

Honestly, Grayden or Anne didn't see why they were at work today. Everyone knows that lounges (especially if you're a native New Yorker) come alive at night time. So being here at 7 in the morning was well too early. Mr. Giuseppe had been very close friends with Grayden's parents since before her and her brother were born so taking her and Anne into his restaurant (Mirage Lounge) was a no brainer. Rain on the other hand didn't really care for that particular scene. He instead decided to open up a fitness center, which was pretty successful. He played tons of sports in high school so it was only natural he felt to go down this path. Overall, Rain was very content with his choice. Mr. Giuseppe and his wife never had kids of their own so Grayden her brother and Anne were their kids, especially after the accident. Her parents asked the Giuseppe's to watch over their kids should anything ever happen to them. He loved the business but adding Grayden and subsequently Anne to the staff not only boosted business, but he truly felt like his extended daughters had come home. It made him and his wife happy. Anne thrived here. She was excellent at promoting the lounge and booking venues.

Grayden had a way with people. She was magic. Any celeb that came in always asked for her. She nearly died when Brad and Angelina complimented her beauty. She could swear they were both hitting on her, or maybe she just imagined it, who cares they both knew she existed! Then came the more unpleasant nights when Mr. Giuseppe held her in his arms comforting her from failed auditions and false promises of music and fame. He knew about her secondary dream to one day have a place of her own as great as his. He knew one day he would retire and pass down this place to her. He'd made enough to support his wife. Mrs. Giuseppe knew it was the right choice. They loved their kiddos. "So boss what are we in for today?" Anne asked. "Good news folks, we are adding some new things to the menu!" "Really, that sounds killer so what's it gonna be?" Grayden asked. "We are adding some classic American style dishes some more cakes & also more drinks. We got some new chefs and servers coming in today matter of fact, they should be on their way in a bit, so you're going to get them familiar with things around here" he spoke. A guy who looked to be in his mid-20s came in followed by a young woman looking to be about the same age group as well. Mr. G spoke "This here is Peter Parker & Anna Marie" They both smiled and waved. "Most people just call me Rogue sugah, sure is a mighty fine place ya gotcha self here!" she smiled. "And most people call me Pete" the young man also smiled.

"Hey I'm Grayden and this is my best friend and practical sister Anne" everyone shook hands and exchanged greetings. Peter knew he was going to love it here. He was a pretty good cook at home with his aunt May thanks to his late uncle Ben teaching him what he knew. Rogue loved herself some good food and was a social butterfly. They were both excited to get started. What a marvelous universe for them!

Loki sat at home lounging about on the couch watching a Once Upon a Time marathon completely engrossed in it. "I can certainly relate to Rumplestilskin, he and Belle are most suitable together" he said as Tetris meowed in agreement with him. This furry beast really grew on him. Wherever he went Tetris wasn't too far behind. He thought back to how Grayden like Belle, loved him for who he was and accepted his past. He like rumple always wanted to be a better man for her despite his past errors. She really was the beauty to his beast. It had been three years since his banishment and since then he's been a work in progress. How is it that this mortal has become my entire existence? He thought to himself.

She was beautiful adorable intelligent sexy and not afraid to speak her mind. She made him laugh and like him, spoke fluent sarcasm and mischief. Just her very presence in a room without words spoken calmed him instantly. Though he was surrounded by many in Asgard he still felt alone. With Grayden, she crept her way into his heart and cast away any trace of loneliness he had ever felt. When he revealed his true Jotun form, she didn't jump scream or back away. Instead she was astounded by it and called him beautiful. Loki never thought he'd hear those words coming from anyone regarding him. He was completely shocked. He thought he was imagining. Of all places he found his mate in Midgard. He loved her with every ounce of his being. Her body, her laugh, her beautiful voice, her scent, her habit of forgetting things and her virtuous patience. Her uncanny ability to read his emotions without saying a thing. He could swear she was a mind reader. Their lovemaking was through the stratosphere. He couldn't live without this woman.

Loki knew that he wanted to be with her forever, of that he was certain. Though he was truly happy he felt a twinge of sadness. Though he was hurt and angry with his family, despite the indirect rivalry Odin had created between his two sons, he did miss Thor. Through it all though Loki was having none of it, Thor tried his best to comfort him and include him in everything he did. "No matter your form, no matter what happens, you will always be my little brother Loki, I love you. Our lineage cannot ever change that. I will always do my utmost to protect you." Those were the last words he remembered his big brother saying before all hell broke loose. By the time Loki had a change of heart it was too late. The frost giants had already been let into the palace, destroying everything in their paths on their search for Odin.

"You must come quickly my sons, your father has requested you at once" Frigga spoke as she ran to her sons. Loki felt a sickening feeling in his stomach. A sharp pang of guilt spread through his body. "Father how did they get passed Heimdall, I do not understand" Thor spoke confused. Odin spoke with his back facing everyone. He took a long pause before he began. "I suppose someone in this room knows how this has transpired" he turned around with his eyes locked on Loki. "Isn't that true my son?"

Thor and Frigga looked at one another puzzled. Whatever remorse Loki felt in that moment was wiped clean. He was genuinely sorry for hurting his dear mother but he was not sorry for his golden haired brother. The brother that was above him his whole life, because of that man. Odin. His body began to radiate a green glow of electricity, coiling around him like an emerald serpant, cracking through the air. He was pulsing with venomous magic. The once bright sky was clouding over with darkness. Guilt gave way to searing hot rage as he spoke with acid dripping words. "All my life you thought Thor your precious son, beloved by all above me. I didn't exist if he was in the same place as I. I was never good enough, strong enough suitable enough to be anything but in his big oafish shadow for the rest of my days. I wondered what did I do or say that would cause you to blatantly disregard me father. I wanted to be the best I could be for you, but you never saw that I threw my best in everything I've done. Ah yes, it all makes sense now. I was not born of your blood. I'm a monster, a Jotun a child's nightmare. I'm a stolen relic, too small even for my own kind. I was left to die. You should have left me where you found me. I yes, I was the one who concealed the frost giants and, gave them access to find you, so that they may smite you and my former brother, so that I may take the crown and bring the people of Asgard to their knees!" Frigga ran out of the throne room shattered in tears, her heart in shock and disbelief at Loki's anger.

"Loki you cannot mean this, you are angry right now. Come let us speak please!" Thor pleaded with him but Loki was too blinded by his own rage and hurt to even hear Thor. "Father you kept this from him why?" Thor was so confused feeling pained and hurt for his brother. "Now is not the time for sentiments brother, it's too late" Loki lunged at Odin with his staff but was blocked by the guards sword. Odin held his staff to the skies and summoned its power. "No!" Frigga cried running back into the room towards Odin. In a blink they all disappeared.

The all appeared in the bifrost. "My son I will not try to fight you, but please know this is not what I wanted. You leave me no choice!" Odin spoke the words of banishment. Thor begged and pleaded for his brother to be spared but it was to no avail. Frigga stood helpless and distraught. She hugged him tight enough to suppress some of Loki's anger. Just in time to bid her farewell for what may be the last time he may see her. He fought the urge to reciprocate sentiment as Thor nearly broke him in a goodbye hug. Before he knew it he was crashing towards Midgard. That had been three years ago. He was certainly not the same person he was then. Grayden helped with that, something he was thankful for each day. He decided right then and there that if he wanted to marry her, he would have to return home to seek his father's blessing and have the wedding ceremony in the palace. After all he was still a prince. He wanted her to meet his family and see his home, where he came from. She would be a princess of Asgard and partake of the apples that would make her an immortal goddess. More than that he wanted to make amends and set things right with his family. He wanted them to meet this woman that changed his life for the better.

He had spent a week planning an anniversary trip to crystal beach, where they first met. He set up a gazebo and with Anne's help all of Grayden's favorite foods and desserts that were packed perfectly under the gazebo. He was going to ask her to come home with him to meet his family. While she got to know them, he would also make his amends. He had it all figured out. Hopefully they will all forgive me, he thought. He was finally ready to set things right. Lost in his thoughts and nerves he counted down the hours until his love came home.

"Yeah, people are always askin me about mah white streak, it's always been there I guess" southern bell Rogue spoke smiling. "That means you're an old fart!" Peter teased. "You better put a lid on it sugah or else I'll knock ya upside ya head!" "Watch out, looks like you and Loki have some competition" Grayden laughed. "Oh shut up!" Anne yelled. It was 5 minutes until she was home free. Truthfully though Peter and Rogue were pretty fun and took instructions well, she could only focus on what this mystery surprise was that Loki had in store for her once she got home. She for the first time in her life had really come to love someone she couldn't see herself living without.

She loved this man in every way possible. His interesting way of talking that she's grown used to. His wicked deviousness. The unspoken language they share. He often teases her about being able to nearly read his mind. The way his emerald eyes meet hers with scorching intensity and she forgets life around her. His stubbornness. All the little things he does for her. She came home exhausted one night after a long shift and he drew a candle lit bubble bath for her, strawberries included! His velvety voice, when he was being all sexy and mysterious. She truly loved him. Not since her parents died has she truly felt this strong of a bond with someone, outside of Anne and her brother.

He was her best friend. It wasn't until he came into her life that she thought about marriage and even kids, but now the possibilities were infinite. They would definitely have fun trying for a baby. He truly lived up to his god hood in bed! She thought at one point her hips would give out. It was just freaking amazing! Now, she couldn't wait to get home! Damn, getting hot and tingly at work was not appropriate but screw it, she was getting off in 5 minutes anyways so whatever!

"Alrighty, see you guys tomorrow" Mr. Giuseppe called out as everyone said their see you laters and went on their way. "Pretty good day today huh" Peter said. "Sure was, those gals sho' are pretty and the boss seems real nice" rogue said while backing into the garage. "Yeah especially Anne" Peter smirked. "Lord, you and ya fascination for them red headed gals!" "Hey, redheads are hot!" They both laughed. Peter took the groceries out of the trunk and they walked into their respective apartments. "Knock on my door in an hour, dinner should be finished by then" he said before walking into his place. "You got it hun, see ya in a shake of a lambs tail!" Rogue yelled before closing her door.

"I'm so sick of his complaining already!" "So why don't you break up with him if you're so sick of him?" For the patillionth time Anne was unloading on Grayden about Marion. It was love at first sight in Paris, but now that he is living with her in New York, all they do is bicker over every little thing. They've broken up and got back together at least 8 times already. For being such a unfiltered loudmouth with balls steelier than the man of steel, she sure was a shrinking violet when it came to breaking things off with Marion for good. But as any best friend knows, you support your girl no matter what, even if you've given her sensible practical advice, and she ends up doing the polar opposite and complains as if you didn't give her any advice at all. She's either going to get fed up and move on with her life or, continue to backpedal into a pointless relationship that she has every opportunity to end but doesn't want to because she's settled knee deep into a comfortable pattern. Talk about a cliché. Ugh, whatever. "I don't know Gray, I'm giving him two weeks to get it together and if not he's outta there" yeah, that's what she said last month. Grayden was getting annoyed, but she was still supportive of her best friend. "I'll believe it when I see it, but you know you deserve better stop settling" Grayden said rolling her eyes. "So, that Peter guy is kind of hot" Anne really has the attention span of a hot fart.

She was officially draining Anne's relationship woes out with the tunes of The Black Keys. She turned up the car stereo and jammed out. "Tighten Up" was such a rad song. Finally they drove up to her house and she couldn't be more happy to book it to her front door. "Let me know how everything goes and call me later, that is unless you and Loki aren't screwing like damned jackrabbits...oh god the image in my head eww!" Anne made a mock gagging noise. "I'll put my phone on silent!" Grayden laughing "Oh you skanky McSkankster!" Grayden busted out laughing as she turned the doorknob. "Wouldn't be surprised if you call out sick tomorrow, bye doll!" Grayden waved and then walked into her condo.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
>The Surprise<span>

What if she doesn't want to go to Asgard? What if Odin, Frigga and Thor want absolutely nothing to do with me? Am I really doing the right thing? So many questions taking over his mind. Loki's heart was beating. Loki's heart was racing. Loki's heart was pounding. He took a good look at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, taking a deep breath and exhaling to calm himself. That didn't work. He took a sip of scotch in the glass on the sink counter. Better, much better. He loved the trail of heat that followed his sip. Though he had lost his magic his senses were still perfectly intact. He heard the key enter the lock click, and the door creaking open. She was home. He finished the remainder of the scotch leaving the ice cubes to fend for themselves. Well this is it, he thought. He opened the bathroom door and headed downstairs.

"Hey babe how-" Grayden paused when she saw the site before her. Loki was dressed looking dapper in a dark green three piece suit with a bouquet of exotic flowers in his hand. "These are for you my lady" Loki said as he handed her the bouquet. "You have 10 minutes to get dressed. Meet me by the door" he gave her a kiss on the forehead and stood by the door. He was so sexy when he told her what to do. Grayden leapt upstairs quickly rummaging through her walk in closet, speeding through the racks of clothes while touching up her makeup. She searched and searched. Dress after dress until there it was. It was just the right dress.

Ten minutes later she came downstairs and did as Loki asked. His eyes almost bugged out as he trailed up her physique. "So, what do you think?" She asked in excitement. A dark red halter knee length backless silk dress with flesh colored pumps. She gave him a quick spin. Her hair was in a high bun with no strand astray. "I think that if we stand here any longer you won't be wearing that magnificent dress for a second more" he grinned. I swear she could wear a garbage bag and still be just gorgeous. It's not even fair to be that beautiful he thought. Loki was gonna tear that ass up tonight if all went well of course.

"You are such a little horny bastard" she laughed. "Um, darling do you see what you're wearing? I'm having a really hard time even concentrating at the moment" he couldn't even breathe. Note to self this is officially my 'I'm gonna get whatever I want from you when I put this dress on' dress. Kudos to me for catching that sale at Top Shop! She smiled at her internal private joke. "I'm glad that you like it" she smirked. He cleared his throat readjusting his mind focusing on the surprise at hand, and the source of his nervousness. "Shall we go?" He said. "Yep" she replied. He guided her out the door and to the car.

Since he had been here he really got the hang of driving. He learned pretty well and quick. He made a note to himself to make a license for himself once his powers were restored. He liked this car or four wheeled horse as he liked to call it. Three years on Midgard taught him a lot. He discovered that he loved reality tv and sitcoms. He once turned on the TV and found that he loved a show about four middle aged women living in Miami. He still didn't get why they referred to the show as the 'Golden Girls' though. They were all kind of pinkish beige in color. Grayden adored that show so he gave it a try and found himself cracking up nightly. Classic TV syndicated show re runs for the win! Another show about various American women competing to be win a bachelors affections puzzled him. It seems mortals competed for a lot of things. Some of these competitions were pointless but he was hooked nonetheless. The music was beginning to grow on him. He listened to everything on Grayden's iPod and asked her to get him the same device with the same songs on it. He especially liked Korn, Michael Jackson, Beyoncé, Eminem and Daft Punk. These mortals definitely had a lot to say and the musical arrangements were very interesting. He enjoyed classical music as well. "So, can you give me a hint about my surprise?" Loki turned down the radio. "You'll see soon enough you hyper bunny" he chuckled.

Two hours later they arrived at their destination. He blindfolded her and helped her out the car. The sun was getting close to setting, which beautified the evening sky with water color brush strokes. They reached the tent when he placed her down on the sandy surface and removed her pumps. I know this feeling she thought. "On a count of 3 remove your blindfold. 1...2...3" he spoke. She removed her blindfold and her eyes widened. She stood in front of a beautiful Moroccan tent. A canopy enclosed a round mattress surrounded by silk pillows of all sizes and shapes. Beside the mattress was a basket filled with all of her favorite foods. Two champagne flutes lay face down next to a bottle of her favorite sparkling wine. "Do you like it?" Loki asked since she was silent for a period of time. She choked back mist coating her eyes. "This is so beautiful, I can't believe you did this" her voice gently whispered. "Happy anniversary my sweet girl". "Happy anniversary baby, I love you" she pulled him into a tight hug and kissed his nose.

They sat down and enjoyed the various foods from the basket and drank the wine. The sound of the waves was peaceful and relaxing. Hours had gone by. He took a deep breath. "I've been doing a lot of thinking and I want us to be together. You're the only woman I want to be with, however there is something I must do first. These past three years have been more wonderful than I can put into words. You've introduced me into your life and your customs. I've met your friends and family. It is only right that I do the same. Grayden will you come with me to meet my family?" She paused from drinking her wine. "You...mean to...Asgard?"

Holy shit she thought. "You want me to...is this even possible I mean are you absolutely sure?" Now she was nervous. "Oh yes I'm sure. So much has happened and I've been away for a long time, but I want to make things right with them. I've hurt a lot of people and made a lot of mistakes but when I met you, I became a different person. I no longer lusted for power or wanted to take the throne. I don't have to prove myself to my father anymore. You helped me see that and I want their forgiveness. I want to move on and start fresh. I can only do that as long as you're with me by my side. Besides I want them to meet the woman I'm going to be with for the rest of my life". It took her a second to register that last part. If he's a god he can live forever, how can this work? How can we be together forever? She stood up for a moment. This was the perfect moment. He watched enough mortal TV to imitate what he was about to do. He reached into his pocket. He tilted his head slightly. Around the corner came a violinist that started playing Zero 7's 'Destiny'. Grayden thought she was dreaming. She looked down to see Loki on bended knee with a little pink velvet box in his hand. "I've lived for centuries and I've never known anyone like you before. I knew I loved you from the moment you rescued me. You turned the monster into a man. Nothing would make me happier than being your husband forever. Will you marry me?"

Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god! Her brain kept screaming those three words in her mind. Loki opened the box, and she gasped. A 5 karat teardrop pink diamond in a platinum setting. She was stunned. She couldn't breathe. He knew her taste so well. "Yes, a million times yes!" Her face streaming with tears. Loki placed the ring on her finger. He picked her up swinging her around in his arms bombarding her with kisses. He was over the moon. She could barely speak her emotions higher than hippies at Woodstock. She couldn't believe it. She was engaged! "This is the most beautiful ring I've ever seen Loki, my god my baby is brilliant!" She spoke snapping her fingers in a mock attitude. Though both his hands were on the wheel, Loki grabbed her newly bedazzled hand and softly kissed it. He was actually engaged. Never did he expect any of this, let alone a mortal woman making him so happy to be alive. He was a far cry away from his past. Mother is going to be overjoyed that I finally found someone, he thought. They came down from their excitement and cuddled in a bubble bath. .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
>From Earth to Asgard<span>

"So I'll really be a princess and an immortal goddess?" "Yes. Someday Thor will be king and since he's the eldest and will take a queen, we won't share the same burdens as he. Once we are married you'll have the royal title. Odin will assess your attributes to determine what you will be the goddess of, and you'll partake in the eating of the golden apples during the wedding ceremony. By royal decree we must be married in Asgard. It is important that my family gives us their blessing especially Odin." He spoke massaging her back sitting behind her in the bath. "It all makes sense now. His blessing is crucial to our marriage. I just can't believe, me to become an immortal princess and goddess. It's almost unreal. I never imagined anything like this, then again I never imagined people existed outside of earth. Technically this makes you an alien babe" she laughed.

God this is so much to take in. Me a flipping immortal goddess princess. Holy shit! "You will make a fine princess and goddess. You will even have a coronation ceremony. The people of Asgard and my family will love you as I do" he bit gently on her shoulder. "So, how do we get to Asgard?" She pulled the plug emptying the water down the drain. "I have to call out to Heimdall the gate keeper and he will let us up." It was all so simple sounding. She expected more complication but that was all there was to it. "This is all so amazing Loki I really can't believe it." She squealed. "Once we get Odin's blessing then we can tell your family and send for them." He spoke lifting her out of the tub. "When do we leave, I need time to pack! How long are we staying? What do I even pack to travel to another planet?" She asked looking for her nightgown. "Relax my love, relax" he spoke stopping her from putting on her nightgown. "We leave in 3 days. I've taken my vacation leave at work and Anne has already informed Mr. Giuseppe of the same for you". She thought for a min. "Wow, you really did plan ahead. So, how did you know I was going to say yes?" She asked slowly walking up to him. "Lucky guess, plus I belong to you and only you now let me show you how much I belong to you" he spoke seductively. Before she could speak another word, he pinned her to the bed. Anne was right they would be screwing like jack rabbits, but Grayden was so distracted she forgot to turn her phone on silent.

The morning greeted them. Grayden couldn't tell her loved ones that she was engaged until Odin gave his blessing. For now they told everyone they were going on vacation. The day was finally here. In just a few minutes they would be off to this galaxy far far away where gods and aliens really did exist. This was really real. This is the stuff she would read about in endless comic books and watch in sci fi films growing up. For all she knew the Star Wars universe may actually exist. Now that would freaking awesome! If it was she would wear her Padme Amidala attack of the clones arena battle suit she wore for last year's comic con, and tell Padme what a huge fan she was. Loki especially liked his Anakin Skywalker costume. He dug the whole 'dark side of the force' thing. Of course he would. He even saw someone dressed like Thor. Pretty good he thought.

"I'm going to miss you Tetris" Loki spoke as the cat meowed with its sad eyes. He double checked to make sure he had everything. He was dressed in the armor he arrived in when he and Grayden first met. Grayden had various togas and wraps made unsure of how Asgardian women dressed, but Loki insisted that the togas looked very close to Asgardian garb. "This is what you wear daily, jeez it looks so uncomfortable" she spoke looking at Loki. "It's not so bad once you get used to it" he said. He looked so regal now standing tall and proud. Inside he was freaking out but he could do this as long as Grayden was by his side. He silently cursed himself for finishing all the scotch three days prior. All of this is going to be worth it to be with her. I can do this, he thought. "Are you ready my love?" Looking around making sure she had everything she nodded in affirmation and took a deep breath. "Now remember this may feel uncomfortable for a few seconds but you'll be alright. Just hold on tight to me and we will be there shortly" Loki explained. "Alright " she spoke. "Heimdall, it is I Prince Loki asking you to open the bifrost and give us entrance into Asgard!" He shouted.

With that the living room became a blur and they were encompassed in a rainbow stream of light. The speed was so fast that Grayden felt almost nothing around her except for Loki's body. He looked down at her to see her eyes tightly closed and her arms gripping him to death, nearly cutting off his circulation. The streams of colors slowly dissipated and Grayden felt a solid surface beneath her feet. "Open your eyes my love, we are here" Loki softly spoke. She opened her eyes and shook off her slight woozy feeling, to see them standing in a golden dome. Is that pure or even actual gold? She thought. They stepped out of the dome while Loki carried their suitcases. "My prince you have returned, and with a lovely gem no less" Heimdall bowed.

His voice was deep and rich like dark chocolate and so was his skin. His armor was a metallic gold that matched the color of his commanding eyes with flecks of Amber. He was huge towering high above Loki and his build was very intimidating. "It is nice to see you again Heimdall. This is Grayden your future princess of Asgard." He spoke. Heimdall took Grayden's hand and bowed kissing it. "Ah yes, I know all about you Grayden Penelope Johnson of Manhattan New York" he half smiled. "How did..y-" "I know and see everything my lady. I watch over all of the nine realms, one of which is your earth. I've watched you your family and your ancestors your whole lives. Welcome to Asgard future princess." He spoke richly, sending nervous chills down her spine. "Wow, that's amazing. Man your paycheck must be out of this world!" The joke was lost on him but she and Loki laughed. "It was very nice to have met you Heimdall see you around!" "Around where, why would I be going around?" He asked. "You've got to love old Heimdall always serious and a very literal fellow" Loki laughed with Heimdall once again missing the joke. As they walked across the rainbow bridge Grayden was just in awe. A clear bridge with streams of colors running through it, with an ocean below with water so clear she could see everything in it. All kinds of weird and ancient looking fish that sort of looked like dragons swimming below.

She felt a little afraid of those creepy looking sea creatures that seemed oddly gentle. She almost felt like she knew them but why? Maybe she was just caught up in the excitement. She looked straight ahead to see tall metallic structures that sort of reminded her of Manhattan skyscrapers. Everything looked futuristic yet mythical. As they continued to walk she saw the people of Asgard stopping in their tracks to see her and Loki. Inaudible whispers could be heard. Sensing her fear "They've never seen such beauty as yours before" Loki spoke into her ear. After what felt like years of walking they stopped. They stood in front of a structure that looked like a gold and silver pipe organ. "This is the palace" Loki spoke. As they walked up the stairs the guards stepped aside and opened the massive doors. They looked just like Heimdall but bigger. How the hell is it possible to be this freaking huge? God damn the muscles on this planet were unreal. They seriously looked like they ate roids 24/7!

As they walked inside Grayden's heart was thumping nonstop. She was actually in a real castle. They walked down the stairs and to the end of the hall continuing to stop everyone in their tracks. Servants bowed to Loki welcoming him home with kind smiles as he graciously thanked them. They reached a set of double doors. Seriously all the doors here were flipping huge! He opened the double doors. She knew immediately where she was. "This is my room. You can stay here until your room is ready" he put the suitcases aside leaning on the wall. She looked around this huge room. Stacks of books, a wooden desk and chair, various bottles she assumed were potions. A bed the size of a small barge, adorned in all his favorite colors. A burgundy fur blanket, deep red and gold pillows with green and black tassels. A black marble floor. Candelabras and perfumed oil lamps everywhere. Wow he really is neat, she thought looking around the room. A huge window with a view fit for royalty. Yeah, she wasn't in New York anymore. This room was definitely fit for an Asgardian prince.

"You have such a beautiful home, my place so doesn't compare" she laughed. "I love your condo. In fact I may add some upgrades to my quarters" he laughed back. "I will put your things in here" he took the suitcases and opened up a door that led to a room that looked much like her walk in closet. He really had taste. Her eyes landed on a dark green cape and a golden helmet with curved horns. "Is that your formal princely attire?" She asked. "Yes, I must wear the cape at all times but the helmet is for attending royal balls and ceremonies. You will also have your crown or helmet whichever you choose when we are wed." "Holy shit I get a cape and helmet or crown too? This is really going to be awesome!" She jumped up and down like a giddy little girl.

He cleared a section for her things and talked as they unpacked. "Once my powers are restored I will show you what I can do" he spoke. "Can you teach me magic?" She asked. "Yes in fact I would love to teach you some things. You're going to have your own godly powers as well once we are married. We are going to be quite indestructible together" he kissed her. While Loki was unpacking the rest of the clothes Grayden walked towards the window. The view was unlike anything on earth. The city looked like it was carved from pure gold. The sun was high illuminating every tower. It was almost like emerald city in the wizard of Oz.

Looking up she saw two planets a little farther than the sun. One was turquoise and the other looked black. It reminded her of the ending scene in revenge of the Sith. It looked just like it. She could see a sea of stars just beyond the sky. Space was breathtaking. She saw children playing in the fields of grass and people in what looked like a flea market. She still couldn't believe she was going to be Asgards future princess. None of this will probably sink in until the wedding and maybe then it would still take some getting used to. She would have powers too. Wow just WOW! She thought about Loki's family and what they were like. He adored his mother so she had to make a really good impression on her. She was interested to meet Thor but felt indifferent about meeting Odin. He was responsible for her fiancée's suffering and she was going to speak on that...well at some point anyway.

She thought about Anne and her brother. Mr. Giuseppe well, uncle Paolo. She couldn't wait to tell them everything, and wondered how they would react. Her possibly moving to another planet and starting a new life isn't exactly going to be easy news to break, but she was sure it was going to work out once they got used to the idea. She absentmindedly gripped her locket. She really missed her parents especially now. She dreamed of her wedding day for as long as she could remember with her dad and brother walking her down the aisle. Dress shopping with her mom and Anne, and now her parents weren't here to share in her joy. She wondered what they would think of all this. She smiled at that thought and her eyes fought back bittersweet tears. She continued to look out the window.

"What do you think my love?" Loki said hugging her from behind his face nuzzled in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent. "It's just magnificent. I can't believe this is your home." No words could compare. He turned her around to face him. "I am so happy that you came with me." He leaned in to kiss her but was instead interrupted by a knock on the door. Loki was so caught up in his future bride he completely forgot about introducing her to his friends and family. Grayden had him wrapped around her finger. Loki forgot about all space and time whenever they were in close proximity. He reluctantly broke his hold from her and walked towards the door. He opened it with his heart racing. "Brother, it's really you?!" Oh shit. Grayden looked to see a tall buff man standing in the doorway. He had dirty blonde shoulder length hair. His eyes were a bright blue. He had neat facial hair and a very kind face. He had muscles for days and was much taller than Loki who was already a giant compared to her tiny frame. She totally got why women were smitten by him. Damn. He was gorgeous. He too was dressed in shiny armor, but with a Scarlett red cape and a huge metal hammer in his hand.

"There were whispers of your return but I had to see for myself!" The tall muscular man spoke in a thunderous booming voice. Loki stood in the doorway speechless. He wasn't expecting to see his family so soon. He didn't even have time to mentally prepare for facing them yet. Double damn. Well, since he's here I might as well start with the emotional repair process now, he thought to himself. Before Loki could open his mouth, the blonde man swept Loki up in a near rib cracking hug. "Brother, gently please!" Loki caught his breath coughing. "It is good to see you little brother, you've come home at last!" The tall blonde said ruffling Loki's hair. "I'm pleased to see you too" both men were at ease laughing. Grayden couldn't help but smile watching the two brothers interactions with one another. "Please come in. I would like for you to meet Grayden..my future bride to be and your future sister" Loki spoke with a proud and slightly smug expression on his face. The blonde walked over to Grayden taking her hand bowing and kissing it. "I am most pleased to meet you my lady, I am Thor prince of Asgard and god of thunder" he spoke. "Wait...did you say future sister? Are you to be married?"

It took a second but Thor caught the latter of Loki's words. "Yes, Thor we are to be wed if father gives us his blessing" Loki replied. "BROTHER, THIS IS WONDERFUL NEWS. I SHALL HAVE A SISTER!" Thor shouted happily. Grayden and Loki could have sworn that the room shook a little. Man was he loud. Thor annoyed Loki sometimes but his childlike innocence and excitement was charming, and he couldn't help but smile. "Brother you are frightening my bride, please calm yourself you buffoon" Loki rolled his eyes. "It's very nice to meet you Thor, you have a huge presence" Grayden laughed. Thor swept her into a hug causing her to laugh loudly. "Mother us going to be so pleased!" Thor was speaking normally now. He took a good look at Grayden. She was stunning. Her beauty was unique and unlike any woman he'd ever seen in Asgard. He'd never seen skin, eyes or hair like hers before. By the gods she was beautiful.

Loki is indeed a lucky man, he thought to himself. "You are indeed a rare beauty my lady" Thor smiled at her. He was blushing slightly. "Thank you Thor" she giggled. "Thor would you like to show her around the palace? I must find father and mother so that I might speak with them." Loki asked. "It would be my pleasure. We will meet you back here at sunset." Thor replied. Grayden was tired from the trip but her excitement took over and she was curious to see everything about the palace. She could rest later. "I would like to freshen up first. Give me a few minutes to change!" She went to put on a fresh tunic and give herself a quick spritz of perfume.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
>Forgiveness<span>

Grayden and Thor got along instantly. He showed her around every inch of the palace. He showed her his and Loki's favorite hiding places as children and spoke of fond childhood memories. The many times Loki would play pranks using his magic and tricking Thor on a daily basis. Even now those stories made Thor and now Grayden crack up. They strolled out on the fields where he introduced her to Lady Sif and the warriors three. Once they all got over the initial shock that she was a mortal and Loki's bride to be, they got along well. Loki definitely wasn't a big hit with the ladies, so to land a woman like Grayden? Oh yeah, he had hit the jackpot big time. Fandrall and even silent Hogun were rendered speechless in her presence. Volstagg was especially intrigued by her scent. She smelled like vanilla cupcakes. Grayden was so intelligent and very well spoken for a mortal. Her species was so young of all the much more ancient realms. It was fascinating to even talk with a mortal for them. They wanted to know everything about humans. She tried her best to fit in everything, but there would be an abundance of time to get them up to snuff once she was immortal.

At first Sif was a bit standoffish thinking her to be competition. All of their lives Sif had been the one that stood out, being the only woman that could kick ass take names, and hold her own among the guys. She was certainly a strong warrior, and speaking with Grayden softened her up. She saw her as a friend. She gave her utmost respect to her future princess. "At last another woman will join our company. You don't know how much I tire of being in the presence of smelly men all the time" Sif dryly joked. "Oh, rest your mouth Sif, we aren't all that bad at least I wouldn't be if you'd give me a chance" Fandrall smirked. "Fandrall, I am far too much woman for you" Sif rolled her eyes. "Give it a rest you too. Since we were children these two have always annoyed one another. It gives me quite a headache. Perhaps some nice roast beef will relieve me of my torture!" Volstagg was literally always thinking about food. Whatever new recipe Grayden was working on she would definitely be testing out the cuisines on him. She made a mental note of that. If he ever visited earth he would be in complete heaven at a Restaurant buffet!

"You guys are hilarious" Grayden was really beginning to like Xena warrior princess, and Robin Hoods merry men! But there was the somewhat silent Bob the samurai (yeah, she nick named them all). Hogun didn't speak much but when he did everyone listened. He was very wise. Grayden sensed that though he was quiet he enjoyed being in her presence and didn't feel alarmed by his grim appearance. After what felt like forever, Sif and the warriors resumed their training while Thor and Grayden made their way back to Loki's quarters. "Once you've seen the sunset here you'll wonder why you ever lived anywhere else" Thor spoke. "I'm looking forward to it very much. This is all still surreal for me. I just met a goddess I'm talking with a god and I'm engaged to another god. I feel a little star or well 'god struck'!" Grayden spoke. Thor looking puzzled by the latter of her words but smiled.

"I'm sure this is almost unfathomable for you my lady, but no sooner will you be joining us." Thor opened the door to Loki's chambers. They both sat on the terrace bench. Thor's usually happy innocent demeanor turned serious. He faced Grayden. "When Loki was banished mother and I grieved for a very long time. I felt weakened and often lonely without him. Mother lost a son. I lost a brother and my best friend. We didn't know if we would ever see him again. I was furious with father and I didn't speak to him until recently. Loki thought all of us to be against him but it wasn't true. I was always on his side, he just couldn't see that. I hurt and wept for my brother. The only thing that have me peace was knowing that he was alive living on Midgard. You have changed him. He was a hurt, betrayed and broken person when father banished him. Now, I've never seen him so happy. It is because of you that my brother is himself again. You truly love him and he has opened himself to you. For this I will always be most grateful to you my lady."

Thor's eyes began to well up with tears. Grayden heard so much pain in Thor's words, but also gratitude and happiness. "I don't know what to say." Grayden whispered her voice broken. She gave him a big hug and softly sobbed into his arms. She barely knew him for a full day and she loved him already. This was their first brother and sister bonding experience, and it was beautiful. From that moment on Thor swore to himself that he would do everything and anything in his power to protect his little sister.

As the sun set Loki returned to his chambers to find Thor and Grayden talking and laughing. She was showing him how to use her iPod. "So all mortal music is trapped in this device?" He looked lost. "Not exactly. You see it's stored in the iPod. You download songs onto to it. Then, they're available to playback anytime you want" Thor sort of understood. She let him hear some music. "You mortals are indeed strange in your customs, but I do like this rectangular device in which your music is stored in!" "You can borrow it if you like. I'm gonna make a playlist for you. I'm gonna call it..Thor's thunder jamz!" Grayden busted out laughing. "I SHALL HAVE MY O-" Loki walked onto the terrace "Brother please take it down a notch, you're going to deafen us all" Loki rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

He'd actually missed Thor annoying him. He really was gone for too long, if he was starting to miss his big brothers most aggravating antics. Grayden's sentimentality had officially rubbed off on him. Damn. Perhaps I'll keep this bit to myself, he thought. "So I see you two are faring well. Did you enjoy the tour of the palace my love?" "Oh my gosh Loki it's gorgeous and so huge here. The bedroom chambers are bigger than my condo. I could get lost in the bathroom. I met your friends Sif, and the gang. They all were pretty nice." "I'm am glad they all made you feel welcome" Loki kissed her forehead. "Lady Grayden is most delightful to converse with brother. Even Sif is rendered helpless by her charm" Thor spoke. "Now that is a sight I'm disappointed I missed" Loki laughed. "If you'll excuse me I must take my woman back now. Thor I would like to spend time with you at breakfast before dawn tomorrow." Loki said, practically shooing him out his room. "Very well goodnight Loki and sleep well my lady!" Thor's voice echoed from the opposite side of the closed door.

"Shall I prepare us a bath? I can also send for our dinner as well" Loki spoke removing his clothing. "Sure that sounds great. Thor was right the sunset was beyond any words she could think of. Streams of colors blended together with the sparking of the stars. She smiled while looking out the window. My feet are exhausted" she spoke plopping down on the gigantasaur bed, stifling a yawn. "Because you've been running through mind all day" Loki finished. Grayden proceeded to make this expression -_- . "Loki, I know you really didn't just say that." That was unbelievably corny oh my god!" She was bent over in fits of hysterical laughter. He had definitely watched way too much vh1, especially when they did the 50 most awful pickup lines ever used by guys 2 hour special. She heard that line so many times, but coming from a blasted god just added on to how peculiar it sounded coming from him, especially with his rich and proper accent. He actually really liked slang words too. She came home from work early to hear him blasting the song 'Drop it like it's hot' while vacuuming the carpet. "Matter fact you should take four B, and think before you fuck with lil skateboard P.." Loki sung vacuuming to the beat. "Uhhh...?!" Was all Grayden could say frozen in shock. This was a very odd and hilarious sight indeed. "I find this mortal rapper and his featured companion's song very enjoyable!" He shouted over the vacuum. "I think we need to dial back on the rap babe" she found her voice again. The next day he was dancing around the house to Will Smith's 'Big Willy Style' album. Clearly Loki had ignored her. Looks like he'll be the most gangsta Asgsrdian there is!

"I'm really beginning to like it here" Grayden spoke as they relaxed in their bath. She moved to other side of the tub, stretching out her leg. Loki took her leg and began massaging her foot. Grayden tilted her head back closing her eyes in bliss. "So how did seeing your parents go, what happened?" "Well it was rough at first. In many ways being here has brought back many memories. At the same token everything feels new to me. I was a very different person before you knew me. I was a monster. I was filled with rage hate and I desired the throne. I wanted to be king. When I Odin told me I was a Jotun, the very beast we feared and hated something within me snapped. I was the monster that haunted children's dreams. It made sense why I always felt like I was less than everyone. I never fit in anywhere. Thor tried hard to include me but his friends didn't like me, they simply tolerated me. I was feared for my talent and gifts in magic. I read books when Asgardians are known for their fierce warrior brute strength rather than the intelligence of one's mind. I wasn't strong like Thor but I could outwit him. Mother was the one who loved me for what I was rather than what I could do. She taught me magic. Everything I excelled in is because of her. No matter how hard I tried to please Odin I was never enough. I was never going to be Thor and he couldn't accept that. I thought if I could be king he would see it..see me, but it never was. I was willing to let the frost giants into Thor's coronation to kill him. I didn't intend to kill Thor but I wanted power and respect. I was blinded by so many things, but that's in the past." "Of course it is, you're a better man now. " Grayden spoke. "I spoke with mother and father for a long time. Forgiveness..It's going to take some time, but we are all healing and ready to move on. I spoke to them about you often. They are anxious to meet the woman who that transformed me."

Grayden swayed over to him and cupped his face in her hands. "I am so proud of you, I know you must feel like a huge weight has been lifted off of your shoulders. I love you". "I love you too, now come give daddy some sugar" he lustfully growled. Seriously? Well at least he sounded sexy when he used this slang. Grayden gave him a pass, but even if she protested he would have said it anyway. Loki sat up in bed blinking the sleep from his eyes. He turned to see the form beside him. He watched as her chest rose and fell. The light of the moon illuminated her honey skin giving her an ethereal glow. Her wild midnight blue waves of her hair wild from their lovemaking. He gently swept his thumb across her cheek, slightly provoking her body to flinch from the contact. Even in slumber she was radiant. His heart pounded just from watching her peacefully sleeping form. He rose from the bed and proceeded to freshen up and meet Thor for breakfast. He was going to mend every fence. He would reconcile with his brother. He would do everything in his power to wright his wrongs if it meant getting Odin's blessing. He was doing this for her. He was doing this for them. He took one last look at her before he closed the door behind him.


End file.
